Obey Me: Second Ending
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Because I believe the story needed a more fitting ending, one which provids a bit more closure to the whole story. Please read Obey Me before reading this. And, of course, please read and review.


A/N: So I read the story 'Obey Me' and was quite disappointed with the ending of it, I expected something happier seeing as all the stuff they'd already been through. The entire story was wonderful, but the ending was way too sudden for me. So… this is my idea of how exactly it should have ended.

Thanks to Daxterandboxer for reading over this before hand and giving me the permission needed to post this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and I do not own the original idea for this, this is simply an addition that I thought of after contemplating the story for a couple hours.

Title: Obey Me: Second ending

_There wasn't much to remember; either that or it was too much to even want to try and hold onto what happened after that._

_The two kept going for just a little bit longer, Near remembered Mello murmured something back to him but for some reason he couldn't hear what it was. And then suddenly…_

_The screeching of tires in protest._

_The crash of metal against pavement._

_The sickening smash of bodies hitting the pavement._

_Near's head hit the ground with tremendous force that barely seemed to be dulled at all by the helmet he had on._

_He didn't remember coming to a stop, or feeling any instant pain at all, there was just one thought that crossed his mind once he realized what had happened: 'Mello!'_

_He forced his eyes open, finding the glass that shielded his eyes cracked, past that his vision began to blur in and out. A few feet away from him he could just barely make out the other's form._

_There were people already beginning to gather around but all of their voices and actions were dulled out by the shock that completely filled Near's body. _

_He wanted to go over to Mello, he needed to make sure he was okay too! He needed to hear the blonde tell him that he was going to be okay, to tell him to stop worrying._

_But just as he tried to muster any strength he had within his small body in order to move, his world went black._

-

Near's eyes snapped open at the first chance that he found consciousness within his grasp; he was greeted by a strong white light blinding him.

Again he closed his eyes and a small groan of pain escaped his lips.

Where was he again? Surely he was still back at the hotel with Mello. But… this was odd, where was Mello's arms that were normally around him securely? Why couldn't he feel him even next to him? And if he wasn't here, where was the sound of the shower, or any other action outside their room going?

Then the memories of before suddenly passed before his closed eyes in a matter of seconds.

His eyes opened again and he instantly tried to sit up. He had to find Mello!

A set of hands began pressing on his shoulders to force him back down to the mattress as the world came into focus. It was Roger's voice that greeted him, "Relax, Near." He said.

He complied, leaning back down into the bed and noticed that he was in a hospital. As to be expected. His body ached too much for him to try and force himself up at the moment.

"Near…" Roger's voice was calmer now, almost unnaturally calm as he spoke his name. Near had only heard him use this tone once before… "Do you remember what happened at all?"

Near looked at himself, finding that he was not hooked up to any IV's but had a fair amount of bandages wrapped around his arms, probably his legs and more than likely his head too.

His fingers rose and twirled one of the free locks of hair despite how much it hurt his hand; his eyes diverted away from the older man, "Not much past the crash."

"Alright." He said; his voice trailed off. "The doctors say you miraculously escaped that crash with only a few bad lacerations from the impact and a slight concussion."

Near nodded without caring so much, so long as he could open his eyes and comprehend his surroundings, his own condition could be set aside, "And Mello?" He tried to keep his voice from sounding as panicked as he felt inside.

Roger's look fell instantly.

What? What was he holding back? He watched him, deciding that if Roger wasn't going to tell him, he would simply see him himself. "I want to see him." He stated.

"Near, I don't think that'd be best."

"I need to." He said, already pushing back the white sheets that lay over top of him and beginning to move towards the side of the bed despite how much his body begged for him to simply lay motionless.

"Mello is dead, Near."

He stopped instantly where he was. The words reverberated in his head over and over and his eyes fell to the cold tile floor as a sudden numbing feeling overtook his body; a defense against all of the other emotions that would have normally swelled inside a person.

No, that wasn't true, what was Roger talking about? Mello couldn't be dead, he's Mello, he wouldn't go out so easily. His Mello would have put up a fight and even then would not give in to it. There was no way this could be true.

"The doctors said that he more than likely died shortly after the initial crash, and that there would have been no pain."

Near suddenly felt something constrict his heart, he faintly remembered wanting to move over to Mello in the hopes of hearing his voice. If only he had been able to move instead of blacking out he probably could have heard Mello! He could have seen those blue eyes rest on him again. He could have…

"Here," Roger said, which suddenly brought Near out of his painful thoughts. He turned to the older man just in time to watch him take out a small bag from his pocket, open it and drop the contents into his hand before handing it to him.

Near stared at it for a long time, feeling completely numb. Mello's rosary. Why would Roger give this to him? It was not his.

"I need to see him, Roger." He said in a voice that no longer sounded like his own as he pocketed the rosary.

After a momentary silence where Roger stood up, probably knowing that he wouldn't be able to dissuade Near out of this, Near cautiously forced his aching body to stand, finding that he was in his normal white pajamas instead of the normal, horrible hospital gowns.

He took each step cautiously and kept a hand against the wall in case his legs suddenly decided to give way under him, and was led from his small room.

He looked past every person that watched him as Roger led him to an elevator that was close by his room. He didn't want to see the almost pitying look on all of their faces, they didn't know what they were talking about, none of them did, there was no way this was true.

But finally their elevator opened on one of the lower floors that was nearly deserted of all people. Near felt the sudden freezing cold of the hall hit his skin and held back a shiver, why would they keep Mello in such a cold place? What was wrong with the floor he was on?

Roger stopped in front of one of the rooms with his hand on the doorknob, chancing one last look back at the completely emotionless Near. "Are you sure?" He asked.

The little albino nodded once, and with a small sigh Roger opened the door into a room that was almost as small as Near's hospital room was and was equally as cold as the rest of the floor had been.

Near stepped inside and his eyes finally trailed up to Mello, who lay on the table in the middle of the room. His heart instantly clenched inside him and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself together. He felt tears already forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Leave me." He said without tearing his eyes away.

"Near?"

"Please." He just barely whispered.

Roger stood there for another moment before finally nodding and leaving again, closing the door behind him.

When Near was sure Roger wouldn't come back in for whatever reason he went over to the table and looked down at Mello, his rival, and his only lover.

If Roger hadn't told him that Mello was… gone… he would have never believed it, not with the way he looked now. He was in one of the hospital's set of pajama-like clothes; they had cleaned him up well, placing bandages over all of the wounds he had on his arms, his chest, and his head.

But he lay so peacefully, just like he always did when he was asleep. Somehow Near convinced himself that Mello was just asleep, just in a very deep sleep that had left his complexion even paler than Near's was.

Cautiously, almost afraid of hurting him, he touched Mello's hand that lay limply by his side, it felt cold… it felt dead. He pushed the thought from his mind and laced his fingers with Mello's, bringing his hand up to rub the back of it against his cheek.

"You knew that was going to happen." He said with his eyes closing in a feeble attempt to hold back his tears. The more he felt the cold and lifeless skin against his the more the reality of the situation tried to push its way into his mind. He couldn't hold it back much longer if he continued this, but he didn't have the will power to pull away either.

"You gave me your helmet to make sure I lived. You knew you probably wouldn't make it out of that accident! You only did what you wanted! You selfish…" He couldn't even finish the sentence, the tears escaped from his eyes and he could no longer hold any of his back.

He quietly let his sobs out while still clutching onto Mello's hand in his, halfway hoping, wishing, and practically begging for the blonde to wipe his tears away. There was a time when Near would never beg for anything, especially not to Mello, but now he was willing to beg as much as he had to in order to bring him back.

He couldn't be gone… he couldn't. This couldn't be happening!

"Please wake up, Mello." He begged, kissing the back of his hand. "Please, tell me how stupid I'm acting. Make this better, Mihael!"

The silence of the room was the only thing that greeted him.

"Why would you do that knowing you'd leave me here to suffer? You let your emotions get in the way too much, Mello, now look what you did! You didn't even consider what… who, you'd be leaving behind."

His sobs weakened till only tears were cascading down from his eyes that had slipped open and rested back on Mello's unnaturally angelic looking features.

He then used his other hand to carefully touch the blonde locks of Mello's hair that lay just as limply as the rest of him did. It still felt as silky soft as it always did; he was glad that still remained.

"I won't tell anyone the details, if you don't want me to. They don't need to know what you did… how you freely took yourself from us." He said, twirling the blonde locks in his fingers to keep them from trembling. He didn't even let himself wonder why he was talking to him even though he was slowly resting on reality. For some reason he felt he needed this, like this would be the last conversation they ever had together… face to face.

He sighed, he had to leave now or he felt he never would be able to. The sight of Mello like this, and knowing the truth would surely be too much for him to take; all of that combined would not lead to anything good.

Near stepped closer to Mello and once again brushed his hands through the soft blonde locks, for the last time.

Then slowly he leaned forward to him, pressing his lips to Mello's lips that now lacked their normal, comforting, warmth. They still felt like his lover's, but he couldn't believe they still belonged to the same person. They felt so alien at the same time as they did familiar.

He forced himself away, trying not to think about how that would be the last kiss they ever shared together.

Just as he began to turn away he stopped, "Oh," he said looking back at him. Using the hand he had taken from Mello's hair he took the delicate necklace Mello always wore out of his pocket, fingering each of the beads as he did. "I know this meant a lot to you, Mello, but if you don't mind I'd really like to keep it."

He slipped it over his head, where he intended to keep it for the rest of his life just as Mello had done. He figured if they blonde wanted it back so bad he'd have to come back and get it himself.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Goodbye Mello, you know I love only you and I always will." He then forced himself to walk away from him, letting their still intertwined fingers painfully separate as he crossed the floor to the door; leaving his lover for the last time.

-

Later that night Near lay in his hospital bed by himself, the rays of moonlight shown into his room and onto his bed where he lay wide-awake. Tears were streaming down his face again as his trembling fingers memorized the markings on Mello's rosary.

"Why would you do that, Mello, did you not think about it at all?" He asked to the silence. "Did you purposefully want to torture me in the ultimate way? Did you figure this was the only way to fully break me?"

He exhaled a heavy, yet silent, breath and closed his eyes, yet knowing he would never sleep knowing his lover was gone, and that he would never be able to fall into a calm sleep in Mello's arms again.

Instead he began to try and replay the painful memories of the crash over again in his head, more specifically he began to wonder what it was that Mello had said just before they crashed. He needed to know what the last thing Mello ever said was.

Mello always let his emotions control his actions, as painful as that had turned out to be, that was just how Mello was, it was how he had always been.

He began to think more into it with that piece of information, perhaps they controlled his words as well. He had learned to read into what Mello said because his pride often kept him from really saying what it was he wanted to say.

The more he thought about it the more the fog covering that moment in time began to clear away, he could clearly see them riding on the back of Mello's motorcycle at a high speed, and he could feel his arms clinging to him; then the words cut through the sound of the rushing wind and hit him as hard as the ground had when they crashed.

"I love you too."

A/N: Okay so I thought that was a more fitting ending, seeing as how Mello never once fully said that he loved Near throughout the whole story and it also provides a sense of closure to it. I just thought that for the one moment, when Mello knew that he wouldn't make it out of this, he would decide to let his pride fall and just make sure Near knew that, and heard it from his own mouth.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!  
­_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
